


No Potion Necessary

by seaplusstudent



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yamaguchi gets a love potion dumped on him, and that's really all you need to know, but whatever it's cute, it was kinda hard to write for it, kinda a crack prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6947251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaplusstudent/pseuds/seaplusstudent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi doesn't need a love potion for Tsukki to be in love with him, but it certainly can't hurt any.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Potion Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic! Had a little trouble, but I'm happy with it overall. I really love these two, but it's hard for me to get Tsukki's character right, so I hope I did him justice. Please enjoy! (Also I haven't really proofread this yet because I wanted to post it before I could change my mind, so I apologize for any errors you may find before I go back and fix this)

Yamaguchi knew that their intentions were good, regardless of what the evidence might have suggested. They were just incredibly bad at thinking about what they were doing before they did it. That was part of what made his teammates so good at volleyball, and he normally admired them for it. However, as he tried hard to ignore all the stares he was getting, he was having a hard time viewing that particular trait in a positive light.

That morning after the team's early practice, Hinata and Noya had come running up to him holding something behind their backs. He was a little confused, but greeted them as he got ready to change his shoes.

“Ah, you should probably wait a minute to change.”

“Yeah, sorry about this!”

They then proceeded to pour two full bottles of what he was later told was a “love potion” over his head, completely drenching him and all of the clothes he was wearing. Well, they had warned him, he supposed. He heard a quiet snicker from beside him, and he glanced over to find Tsukki staring at them and laughing into his hand as he straightened his shoes. Yamaguchi flushed and turned back to his teammates.

“W-what was that for?”

“It's a love potion we made. We found the recipe online,” Noya explained, throwing the now empty bottle into the trash can behind him.

“We thought since you're so self-conscious all the time, it would be nice to have people complimenting you and doing stuff for you for a day!” Hinata followed.

“It'll prove that people really do like you!”

“You won't have to be self-conscious anymore, Yamaguchi!”

“B-but it isn't – that is, if you – I don't really – besides, it won't – ” Yamaguchi sighed and gave up on trying to explain everything that was wrong with this situation to them. They seemed far too happy with themselves to ever be reasoned with, and Yamaguchi wasn't sure that he could do it even if they weren't. He picked up his bag and hung it off his elbow so as to not get it wet, then headed for the door. “Thanks, guys. I'm gonna go change.” He figured it wasn't a big deal, love potions weren't real, so he wouldn't have anything to worry about other than some wet clothes. He could deal with wet clothes.

Unfortunately, he had to deal with much more than some wet clothes. At first, it was just a few more people holding the door open for him than usual. But as the day progressed, more and more people started approaching him. People asking for help on homework and standing or sitting a little too close to him as he explained, standing by his locker in between classes for a chance to talk to him, people staring at him every chance they got, even the teacher seemed to be calling on him more frequently. Hinata had popped in during a break to go over some volleyball stuff, and he was acting a little weird as well, though it was fairly obvious he was trying as hard as he could not to make it apparent. Luckily, Tsukki had managed to chase him off with a glare after not too long, granting him a break for all of two seconds before somebody else came up to him. All the attention was really starting to freak him out, and he was dreading every upcoming minute, especially having to go to lunch. When the bell finally rang, he stayed in his seat for a moment, hiding his head in his arms on top of his desk. He felt something tap his arm and he froze up, not sure if he could survive one more encounter with an admirer.

“Oi. Everyone's gone.” He recognized Tsukki's voice and lifted his head, still a bit cautious, but once he managed to confirm that they were alone in the room, he relaxed considerably. “We're going to the roof.”

“Yeah, okay,” Yamaguchi replied as cheerfully as he could, which was admittedly not very cheerful, but it sounded better than he felt, and that was something. They walked to the roof in silence, trying to get through the hallways as quickly as possible before anybody saw them. Normally, Yamaguchi would have thought the silence was awkward and tried to fill it with pointless stories or random chatter, but today it was a welcome reprieve from the madness and constant attention.

When they got to the top of the stairs, Tsukki held up a finger, and Yamaguchi stopped behind the door. Tsukki stepped out of the stairwell, and looked around for a moment before motioning for Yamaguchi to follow him. As silly as it seemed, he was thankful that Tsukki was checking to make sure nobody else was around, and it brought a small smile to his face.

They sat on the ground by the stairwell and pulled out their lunches, eating in silence for a while before Yamaguchi had finally calmed down enough to speak. “H-hey, Tsukki?” The blonde grunted in acknowledgment, but made no attempt to really respond. “Thanks for not being weird today. Everyone's going out of their way to try to be nice to me, but you've stayed mean as always.” Tsukki scoffed from beside him, and Yamaguchi chuckled in response and put one hand on the back of his neck. “It's meant as a compliment, Tsukki! I know it sounds weird to thank somebody for being mean, but it just means I can count on you not to change no matter what! You've stayed yourself all d-” Yamaguchi's rambling cut off as he came to a sudden realization.

“Hey, come to think of it, I wonder why you haven't changed.” Tsukki said nothing, and Yamaguchi looked over at him expectantly. He looked as disinterested as ever, but the tips of his ears were flushed. Yamaguchi's eyes widened and he was sure his face was as bright red as it could be. There was really only one conclusion to be drawn from the evidence he had, no matter how much he didn't believe it.

Tsukki wasn't acting any different because he was always in love with Yamaguchi.

He briefly considered teasing Tsukki – he would never get an opportunity like this again, after all – but he just didn't have the courage to. He knew that as soon as he tried to get the words out, he would end up stuttering and stammering and making a total fool of himself instead.

He decided to just go back to eating for a few minutes to give himself a chance to calm down again. They both finished their lunches fairly quickly and packed everything back into their bags before settling back against the wall. Tsukki pulled one knee up and draped his arm over it, laying his other hand on the ground between them to hold himself up. As Yamaguchi crossed his legs out in front of him, he was struck with an idea.

He took a deep breath to psyche himself up, then laid his hand on top of Tsukki's, bending his pinky around to lightly grab it. “W-w-well, whatever the r-reason, I'm glad.” He ended up stuttering anyway, and his face was flushed again, but he managed to get the sentence out, which was more than could be said for Tsukki, who had stiffened slightly and was sitting unresponsive. Yamaguchi was worried he had messed up, but after a moment he felt Tsukki press his thumb against Yamaguchi's hand to move them closer together, and he beamed. He looked back out towards the edge of the roof, admiring the gentle movements of the trees swaying in the breeze and the occasionally bird flying by overhead.

They sat like that for what felt like hours until the steady beeping of Tsukki's watch startled them both out of their daze, making Yamaguchi jump and pull their hands apart. Tsukki turned off his alarm and stood slowly, brushing off his uniform and pulling his bag over his shoulder. Yamaguchi, however, stayed on the ground for another moment, and Tsukki stared down at him.

“What?”

“I don't really want to go back to class. I don't think I can take any more people talking to me.”

“They can't talk to you during class.” Tsukki held out his hand and Yamaguchi took it with a sigh, pulling himself up and lifting his bag up off the ground.

“Well, yeah, but even then they're staring at me. It's really uncomfortable.” Tsukki made a humming sound and started toward the doorway. Yamaguchi slung his bag over his shoulder and ran to catch up.

“I'll take care of it.”

“Really? How?”

“Just trust me. You'll need to go in ahead of me though.”

“O-okay.” Yamaguchi squared his shoulders at the bottom of the stairs and pulled open the door, practically dashing to his classroom to avoid being caught, especially now that Tsukki wasn't with him. He made it to the room in record time, slowing down just outside the door so that he wouldn't make a scene and tried to quietly make his way to his seat. Sure enough, though, before he could even really make it into the room, a girl had approached him and asked him about what he was doing after school today.

“Ah, w-well, I have volleyball practice, so...”

The door slid open behind him, and he stepped out of the way on instinct. He felt an arm on his shoulder, and he looked up to see who it belonged to, quickly relaxing when he realized it was Tsukki, a smile starting to come across his face. His relief only lasted for a moment, though, before he felt the gentle brush of a cold hand across his cheek and the press of soft lips against his own.

For a moment, Yamaguchi thought he would die right then and there. His heart raced in his chest so fast that it almost felt like it wasn't beating at all, and his hands started to shake from both excitement and nerves. He realized that his eyes were wide open from the initial shock, so he forced them closed and leaned forward onto his toes. Sure, they were in front of the entire class, and his face was probably all the shades of red you could possibly imagine, but he would be damned if he wasted an opportunity like this. He reached up and grabbed Tsukki's arm, moving more instinctively than anything, wanting to pull the blonde as close to him as possible, but as his legs shook and his feet almost fell out from under him, he figured it didn't hurt to have the extra support either.

After the longest few seconds Yamaguchi had ever experienced, Tsukki finally pulled away, and Yamaguchi had to force himself to remember how to breathe. On his face was a rare, genuine smile, one like Yamaguchi had never seen, and in that moment, Yamaguchi swore to protect that smile, and hoped to see it again as often as he could, no matter what he had to do to accomplish that.

He was so caught up in the moment, that he had somehow managed to forget about the fact that everyone in the classroom was now staring at the two of them, most of their expressions those of slack-jawed surprise. Once he realized it though, he threw his hands up to hide his face, even though he knew it wouldn't really do him any good. He heard Tsukki chuckle from above him, and he felt long, slender fingers wrap around one of his wrists, forcing his hand away from his face as he was pulled to his seat just as the teacher walked in to begin class.

He sat down slowly, dropping his bag beside him on the floor and burying his head in his arms. After that little stunt they had just pulled, he was sure that everyone would be staring at him even more now, though he still couldn't find it in himself to be mad at Tsukki. However, when he finally raised his head to start taking notes, he noticed that nobody was looking at him, but they weren't looking at the teacher, either. He looked to his left and followed the person's gaze right back to Tsukki, who was sitting in his chair as though nothing different had happened, save for the slightest smirk hidden behind the hand he was resting his head on. Apparently, Tsukki actually did have a plan. Yamaguchi sighed in relief and opened his notebook, shaking his head slightly.

It wasn't as if he would have minded either way.


End file.
